My Hero Academia:Extras
by PairaD.X
Summary: The story of U.A. students that get mixed up in a situation involving organized crime
1. Chapter 1

_**Part 1**_

A small blond girl with blue eyes and tan skin wearing a school uniform is walking through a empty park.

She frowns"Why did Kazun have to get stuck in detention now Himawari has no one to play with"

Himawari continues to walk through the park trying to find something to entertain her till her friend came.

 _ **In a alley not far from the park Himawari is at**_

A boy in a hospital gown with bushy black hair is running away from a large man in a gray suit wearing shades but one would still be able to see the anger on his face.

"Stop you little brat!"The man shouts tired of chasing the boy picks up a metal pipe left on the floor and throws it at the man hitting him in the face,knocking him to the ground."Argh!"

The boy runs out of the alley.

"That's enough!"The man stands up holding the pipe with his glasses cracked

"It's my head if I don't bring that brat back"His hand turns into a crab pincer and he snaps the pipe in half

 _ **Back at the park**_

Himawari sighs"Himawari should go home before it turns dark"She turns to walk to her dormitories and bumps into someone making them fall

"Oh! Himawari is so sorry"She holds her hand out to the boy looks at her hand and stands up on his own

"Are you a U.A. student?"The black haired boy asks

Himawari nods"Yes Himawari is"She answers with pride

"Then can you stop that man"The boy points at the man with a crab pincer for a hand running out of a nearby alley

"He is trying to hurt me"

"Himawari should call someone to help"She reaches for her phone and the boy grabs her arm.

"Please don't"He begs

She nods and holds his hand"Okay follow Himawari"

"HEY!"Himawari turns to look at the man "Give me that kid back"He points his pincer at the boy.

Himawari pulls the boy behind her"No! he said you would hurt him and Himawari won't let that happen"

The crab man laughs"You have no idea who or what that brat is so hand him over and you won't get hurt"

Himawari turns her head to the boy"Run Himaw-Huh?"The boy was gone

"Where the hell is he!"The man asks in anger

Himawari looks around and shrugs her shoulders

"Well then since I'm already dead I might as well vent out some stress before I die"The man walks menacingly towards Himawari

"What do you mean?"Himawari backs away from him

"Well that kid is long gone now and my boss will want my head for losing him"His other hand turns into a crab pincer"And I only lost him because he used you as a diversion to get away,so now I will kill you before I die"

The crab man rushes at Himawari and swings his pincers at her in a attempt to cut her head off but Himawari ducks under his arm,kicks his leg to make him kneel and blasts him in the face with pollen,making him tumble away a few feet.

"If you stop now Himawari won't hurt you"She holds her arms up defensively

"SHUT UP!"He gets up and advances at her again

Himawari puts out her hand and blasts pollen out of her hand again.

The crab man side steps to avoid the pollen, kicks Himawari in the chest knocking her to the ground and jumps to stab his pincer into her.

She rolls over for his pincer to cut her cheek,she sends a gust of wind at him and gets up.

He lets out a angry yell when he is sent away by the girl again and lands on his back.

Himawari looks at the man to see him on the ground not moving or making a sound ."Did Himawari knock him out?"She walks up to the crab man on the ground cautiously and kicks him in the side to see if he would react and he stays still

"Yes! Himawari beat someone!"She cheers as she jumps in the air, when she lands she pulls out her phone to call the police

"Got ya!"The crab man quickly gets up,catching Himawari off guard and thrusts his pincers at her aiming for her throat.

Himawari closes her eyes expecting the pincer to end her.

"What the?!"The crab man exclaims

Himawari opens her eyes to see a floating blue hat in front of her with the crab mans arm in it.

"Huh?"Himawari tilts her head in confusion

Suddenly a tidal wave of cards fly out the hat and swarm around the crab man putting him in a red,white and black tornado.

"What the hell is going on?!"The man shouts as he is engulfed by the cards and tries to swat them away

Himawari hears sirens and turns her head to a arriving police car,the door opens and a cop in uniform with a grey cat head gets out of the car.

"I am Officer Jones"He holds up his badge and approaches Himawari.

"Someone reported a disturbance"He looks at the crab man in the card tornado and as it disappears, the crab man is left on the ground handcuffed with his rear in the air.

"Oh"He looks at Himawari"Looks like I don't need to do much"

He picks up the crab man and walks him towards the cop car"Thanks Hero in training"He waves.

"Wait! Himawari didn't do that"She informs the feline cop.

Officer Jones turns to her and smiles"But you did,you held this guy off until the Salem Witch got here"

"Salem Witch?"

The officer nods"So you can go home now I'll take care of this guy"

Himawari smiles"Okay!"She leaves the park to see someone walking towards her.A dark skinned boy with grey eyes and black wavy hair that reaches his shoulders,he is wearing a U.A. uniform and has a white headband covering his forehead.

"Kazun!"She waves and runs to him.

Officer Jones pushes the crab man against the car"Alright are you going to tell me why you were chasing a kid throughout town"

"Okay Okay I'll tell you everything I know as long as you can guarantee that I will go to prison and that I have protection until I get there"The crab man tells him with panic in his voice

"Protection from what?"

"From Wal-"The crab man screams out in pain and the cop turns him to see his chest covered in blood.

"What the hell?"

 _ **On the roof of a nearby building**_

A woman wearing a black hoodie with the hood up covering her face looks at the man dying in the policeman's arms,the front of her hoodie was covered in blood and stab wounds and she was holding a bloody knife,the woman pulls out her phone and takes a picture of what's happening before her.

"If you don't want the same thing to happen to you I suggest you find that boy"She drops the phone and jumps off the side of the building.

 _ **5 mins later in front of the U.A. Dormitories**_

"So you helped a pro hero arrest a villain?"Kazuya asks

Himawari nods"Yep"

"What about the kid?"The gray eyed boy asks"What happened to him"

Himawari frowns and looks down"Himawari don't know he ran after she helped him"

Kazuya frowns at seeing her not smile"Well a police officer probably found him,we can check tomorrow if you want"

Himawari smiles brightly"Yes let's do that!Wait shouldn't you still be in detention?"She questions

Kazuya shrugs"I skipped it"

"Kazun!Skipping is what got you in detention!"Himawari pouts

"Whatever let's go to our dorms"He walks into the dormitory

Himawari chases after him "Kazun you won't be a good hero if you keep skipping!"

 _ **Authors note:I will try to make the next chapter longer I'm a little rusty at writing**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Part 2**_

 _ **U.A. Dormitories**_

Kazuya and Himawari are walking down the hall, Himawari is skipping and Kazuya is walking lazally with his hands in his pockets.

Kazuya groans"Why do we have to go to that guy?"

"Because all of the other support course students don't like you Kazun"Himawari replies with a smile

"They don't like me?"

Himawari shakes her head"Nope"

"Why?"They reach the end of the hallway to a door with a sign that says _**The Burrow**_

"You and the boy with the red hair wrecked all of their classrooms"

"Oh yeah"Kazuya reaches for the doorknob"Fine lets go ask that rabb-" _ **BOOM!**_

"What was that?!" _ **BOOM!**_

"Akyai-Kun!"Himawari opens the door and rushes past Kazuya through the door

"Hima-Chan wait!"He follows her through the door and down the stairs that are behind the door. _ **BOOM!**_

"What the heck is going on down there?!" _ **BOOM!**_

"Akyai-Kun might be under attack we need to help him"Himawari shouts back to him as she reaches a elevator and she presses the down button.

"Why did he build this lab so far down?"The dark skinned student catches up with her.

 _ **Ding!**_

The elevator opens and they enter it. _**BOOM!**_

"Come on!"Himawari rapidly presses the down button

"Hima-chan calm down this isn't the first time that weirdo blew up his lab"

"We should still be worried"The elevator door closes and goes down

 _ **2 Minutes later**_

Himawari and Kazuya leave the elevator and walk into a empty cafe

"Hold up was this here the last time?"Kazuya asks with a annoyed tone,confused at where he was at

Himawari scratches her head"Himawari doesn't think so"

"Did he turn his lab into a cafe?"Kazuya remembers the weird things that Akai usually does

"Himawari guesses so"The blond haired girl looks around and happily points at a some potted plants"Kazun look flowers!"She runs to the flowers

"Hima-chan shouldn't we look for-" _ **BOOM!**_ "Usagi"

"Right!"Himawari blinks realizing the flowers made her forget what she was doing _**BOOM!**_ "Akyai-Kun!"

After looking for a minute Kazuya shrugs and walks to the 3 foot tall fridge behind the front counter"I'm hungry"He opens the fridge and looks back to Himawari running around the room"Hey Hima-Chan do you want something to eat?"

"Kazun we need to find Akyai-Kun!we can eat after we find him" Himawari replies slightly annoyed at how her friend was acting

Kazuya sighs"Fine your loss"He looks into the fridge and stares at it weirdly

"Why the hell would he have stairs in his fridge?"

Himawari stops running around and looks in her friends direction"Huh?"

"There are stairs in his fridge"He crouches down and steps into the fridge

"Hey Kazun wait for Himawari!"She runs to the fridge and does the same as her friend.

They go down the stairs and come into a large room that has a wall of computer monitors with rabbits on the screen,a table of chemicals,another table of weapons,three motorcycles lined up next to five small blue tanks and a twin sized bed in the corner of the room.

"I would say nice if this place wasn't a mess"Kazuya states as he walks down the stairs looking at the room with the motorcycles on the ground,the tables turned over,some of the computer monitors were cracked and the bed looked like it was burnt.

"Akyai-Kun are you in here"Himawari shouts as they reach the end of the stairs

"I'm here"Both of the students look around to see where the voice came from.

"Where?"

"Here"They turn their heads to one of the turned over tables and see a tall man wearing a brown trench coat over a gray t-shirt with a hood,torn blue jeans,a red sneaker on his left foot and a blue sneaker on his right,he has short dark brown hair and his right eye is ruby red and his left eye is sapphire skin is light tan.

"Hey Sunni,Kazu"He groans as he gets up

"What happened down here?"Kazuya asks him

"Well I was making Yu-kun a device to help him control his quirk but it didn't work out that well"He picks up a small remote off of the ground and presses a button,the blue tanks start moving around the room"If you guys see a small shadow man tell me"

"A shadow man?"Himawari and Kazuya look at him confused

Akai nods"Yeah,the little guy went on a tiny rampage"

"Okay we'll look out for him,also we came here to ask you for something"Kazuya points his thumb at Himawari chasing after one of the tanks.

"I would love to help you guys but I need to find the mini shadow man and finish Yu-Kun's device first"

 _ **BOOM!**_

"Himawari found him!"Himawari is standing on the back of one of the tanks pointing at the 1 foot tall shadow man cornered by all five of the tanks.

"Yes!"Akai cheers"Sunni keep him there"He and Kazuya walk over to Himawari and the tanks"Okay now we need to be very careful that little guy packs a punch"

The shadow man jumps up,kicks Himawari in the chest knocking her off of the tank onto the floor and flips over Akai and Kazuya.

"Crapples!"Akai exclaims

"Hima-Chan!'Kazuya helps his friend up"You okay"

"Himawari is fine stop him!"She points at the shadow going up the stairs

"Did you guys close the fridge?"Akai asks them

"No we left it open"Kazuya replies

"Dong it! If he causes trouble in the dormitories I could lose my lab"Akai brings his fingers to his mouth and whistles"Sento come out!" A red,black and white robotic rabbit hops out in front of him.

"Find the shadow man"Sento beeps and hops up the stairs

"Sunni,Kazu can you follow Sento I need to clean up in here"

"Sure Akyai-Kun!Come on Kazun"Himawari runs up the stairs and Kazuya follows her

"Man Yu-Kun was right that shadow is hard to control"Akai presses a button on his tank controller and metal claws come out of them and they go around the lab picking up stuff.

 _ **A empty warehouse on the other side of town**_

The room is filled with 3 guys with animal heads in grey suits wearing black shades talking.

"Did any of you guys find him?"One of the men that has a grey wolf's head asks

"No"both of the others reply

"Dammit you guys know that she is going to kill us for not getting that kid back"

"It's not our fault Crab hands lost him"A man with a pigeon's head states

"We should hire someone to find the kid"The man with a monkey's head suggests

"All right then who?"The wolf man asks

"Rouge Murasa"The monkey man tells them

"Hold up we need bring the kid back alive and you want to hire a assassin to get him"The pigeon looks at the monkey as if he was insane

"If we give her extra money in advance she won't kill him and you know that kid can't be killed easily"The monkey replies

"That is true but you are forgetting that she is a high ranking member of E.V.O.L.T. you idiot"The Wolf smacks the back of the monkey's head  
"As long as Walker doesn't find out we asked her we will be fine"The primate tells them

"There is no way our boss won't be able to figure out we hired her and if Rouge knows the kid is important to Walker she will try to kill him"

"That's why we hire her anonymously and no one will suspect anything"

"Fine go ahead and call her but I don't want anything to do with it"The Pigeon leaves the warehouse

 _ **Two hours later in The Burrow**_

Akai is sitting at his desk waiting for Himawari and Kazuya to come back with Sento and the shadow

"What is taking them so long?"He sighs and lays his head down next to a small cage on his desk

"Akyai-Kun we got him!"Himawari runs down the stairs and Sento is following her with the shadow man in his mouth

"Yes!"He jumps out of his seat"I knew I could count on you!"

Sento jumps over to Akai and drops the shadow in his hand

"Now I can finish it"He opens the cage and puts the shadow in it "And I can help you guys"

"Yay!"The blonde haired girl cheers and Sento does a flip in the air

"So what did you guys need?"

"Oh Himawari doesn't need anything"She smiles at him"Kazun does"

"Okay then...wait where is Kazu?"

"He was sent to detention again"Himawari chuckles

"What for?"Akai picks up the shadow man's cage

"Skipping detention"Himawari replies

"Well do you know what he needs?"He walks over to his examination table

Himawari shakes her head in response "Himawari does not know but it might have to do with the fight he had a couple weeks ago"

"Oh yeah"The brown haired student puts down the cage"Well if that is why Kazu is asking for something then I can't help him"

The blue eyed girl frowns"Why not"

"I will only create support items to help someone with their quirk, not to help them settle a score"The shadow man gets up in the cage

"So Kazu will have to get back at that guy without my help"Akai pokes the shadow man with a pen and the shadow snatches the pen out his hand

"Hey I think I'm going to name him Blackjack what do you think Sunni?"

"That sounds good"

"It's official then, do you like your new name Blackjack?"

Blackjack lets out a tiny roar and throws the pen at Akai hitting him in the forehead

"Fudge!"He rubs his forehead

"Akyai-kun are you okay?"

"I'm good I just need to take a break from Blackjack"

Blackjack lets out another roar and punches his cage

"Himawari meant to ask you why did you build a cafe upstairs?"Himawari asks him

"Oh I'm trying to get on 's good side and she loves coffee"

Akai heads to the stairs

" Kobura?Is she a snake?"Himawari follows him up the stairs

Akai chuckles"No she's my teacher and I am trying to get her to let me bottle her quirk but ever since I blew up the classroom that one time she hasn't really liked me"

He opens the fridge door and climbs out of it

"It's also a hangout spot for other students"

"Really?"The blonde haired girl asks surprised

"Yeah I'm even making extra cash selling coffee,but I need to hire someone to help me"

He closes the fridge"Oh how about you work for me Sunni"Akai asks her hopefully  
"Nope"Himawari shakes her head

Akai drops to the ground"Please I need someone to look after this place while I experiment!"He begs

"Nope"

"Why not?!"He exclaims sadly

"Himawari doesn't need a job and she has to get ready for the sports festival"She replies

"Fine"Akai grumbles"Do you know anyone that needs a job?"

"Nope"

"Anyone that has a lot of free time after school?"

"Nope"

"Anybody that likes money?"

"Nope"

"Is that your new favorite word or something?"

"Nope"

"Gahh!"

"Himawari has to go study now Goodbye Akyai-kun"Himawari waves and runs into the elevator

"Man now I have to find someone else"

He opens the fridge door"Hey Sento can you print some flyers for a job application and go hand them out"

 _ **Beep Beep**_ Sento responds

"Thank you buddy"

 _ **The Next Morning**_

Akai is running down the hallway

"Crapples,Crapples,Crapples!"

He is messily dressed in his school uniform with his brown trench coat over it and was wearing his blue and red sneakers

"Dong it I am so late!"

He runs around the corner and crashes into someone making them both fall to the ground

"Dong that hurt"He gets up from the floor and looks at the person he knocked over.

She was a pale girl with pink hair and red eyes,she was wearing a U.A. uniform with black glasses and big grey headphones on her ears

Akai holds out his hand to the girl"Sorry about that I was rushing and didn't see you"

The girl takes his hand and he pulls her up

"It's okay"She tells him

"That's good to hear"The brown haired boy goes around her and starts to head to class

"Wait"The red eyed girl says after him and he stops and turns to her

"Yeah?"

"I'm new and I need help finding my class"

"Ok then I can help you"He walks back to her

"What do you know what class you are in?"

She nods"Class 1-C"

"Oh your in General studies"

"Yes I'm transferring from another school"

"Alright I know where this room is,follow me"He walks down the hallway and she follows after him

"I'm Akai what's your name?"He puts his hand out to her  
"I am Hakari it is nice to meet you"She smiles at him and shakes his hand


	3. Chapter 3

_**Part 3**_

 _ **Outside Class 1-C Homeroom**_

Akai and Hakari approach the door

"Here's your classroom" Akai points at the door

Hakari looks at the door"Why is the door so big?" the door looked like it was over ten feet high

"They made the doors taller for any students that are really tall"

"Oh well thank you for helping me"She bows to him

"No need to bow I'm just helping a fellow student"

He stretches his arms out"I'm gonna head to my lab and get more sleep"

Akai turns and waves back at Hakari"See you"

"Wait weren't you going to class before we ran into each other?"The red eyed girl asks

"Crapples I gotta go!"He speeds down the hallway

Hakari laughs and opens the door

"Hello I am Hakari your new student"

A guy gets out of his seat and walks towards her

He has pale skin,short red hair,pale sharp goldish eyes, and a slender build

"Well hello Hakari welcome to class 1-C"

He greets her with a friendly smile

"Where is the teacher"The pink haired girl asks

He lets out a chuckle"Our teacher had to take a little break so-"

A guy with a wolfs head wraps his arm around the redhead"We're in charge"

The fur on his head was grey with blue and black streaks going down his face next to his grey eyes are was wearing the normal U.A. uniform

"I'm Garu nice to meet you"He holds his hand out to her for a fist bump

Hakari bumps his hand "Nice to meet you too"

The redhead elbows Garu and takes his arm off of him"Your breath stinks pup"

"Hey my breath does no-"Garu holds his hand over is mouth to smell his breath"Sh-Shut up Kaze!"

"Anyway welcome to the Hero Rejects"Kaze says to Hakari with a smile

"Hero Rejects?"

Garu nods"Yep it's a nickname given to us by the dicks from the other classes"

"Why?"

"Because"A girl sitting in her desk with her feet up announces"Everyone here tried out for the hero course and failed"

The girl has light eyes are dark has long brown is wearing the U.A. uniform but the jacket is tied around her waist

"There were others who failed the hero exam but we were the only ones smart enough to also apply for general studies"

"And I could have passed the hero entrance exam if Garu didn't get in my way"

Garu growls and turns to the girl"That is a load of crap!"

"Okay now calm down guys"Kaze interrupts"Your giving our cute new classmate the wrong kind of first impression"

The brown haired girl turns her head"Whatever"

"Now I would introduce you to the rest of the class but they aren't that important so I will keep the list short"Kaze points to Garu

"The puppy is named Garu Hunter"

"Quit calling me puppy!"

The redhead points at the brown haired girl"That girl is Shoron Kobura"

Shoron waves at Hakari

"And I am Kaze Shifuto"

 _ **The cafeteria**_

 _ **Kazuya's table**_

Akai walks to Kazuya and Himawari eating lunch at their table

"Hey guys"Akai sits down next to Himawari

"Hey Usagi"

"Hi Akyai-kun did you find someone to work at your cafe?"

Akai sighs"No but I have Sento looking for someone"

He points at Sento hoping from table to table dropping flyers

"Is it okay for Sento to do that"Himawari asks looking at Sento land on top of someones sandwich

"I don't know"Akai shrugs

 _ **Kaze's Table**_

"What the hell!"Shoron exclaims as Sento lands on her sandwich and drops a flyer

"Get off my sandwich you little-"She raises her fist and Sento quickly jumps away.

Garu starts to laugh his ass off while Shoron growls

"Those support course students are freaking annoying!"

"You know they haven't liked any of us because of what Kaze did"

"Where is Red anyway?"Shoron asks

"He is showing the new girl around"Garu replies

"Of course he is"

"Hey wanna go training for the sports festival?"

"Yeah we're going to kick everyone's ass!"

Shoron gets up and runs out of the cafeteria

"Hey wait!"Garu chases after her"How do you want to train?"

"Let's get a teacher to help us"Shoron says as they run down the hallway

"That sounds like a good idea who?"

"My mom"She replies

"Isn't your mom a support course teacher?"Garu asks when they turn into another hallway

"Even so she is still a pro hero so lets ask"Shoron slows down as they approach the Burrow

"Alright do you want to invite Kaze?"

"It would just be a waste of time with him"

"Fine then,Where are we even going"

"My mom hangs out here a lot"Shoron opens the door

 _ **2 Minutes Later**_

Shoron and Garu leave the elevator

"Why is this place so far down?"

"Doesn't matter there's my mom"Shoron points at a tall woman wearing a black button down dress shirt, blues jeans,black ballet flats,green tinted glasses,and a light brown skin is eyes are has long dark blue hair with bun.

"Oh Sho I never expect you to come down here"The woman smiles at her daughter as she and Garu approach her table

"And this is the only time I am coming down here,I came to ask you something"

"What is it?"Joki sips her coffee  
"Can you help us train for the sports festival?"

"You know even if you didn't ask I still would have made you train with me"

"Yeah I know"Shoron grumbles

"Good now we can start right after I finish my coffee"

"Wait who made? that I just saw the guy that built this place upstairs"

"Well aims to impress me so that I can assist him with a project"

Joki takes another sip of her coffee

"And?"Garu asks

"So the first thing he did was build this cafe where his lab used to be and then made some small tanks able to make coffee for me and anyone that comes down here"

"Really he must be desperate for your help,so are you going to help him"

"No"Joki puts her coffee cup down

"Why not?"

"Because he blew up my classroom and has been causing a frequent amount of disturbances with his experiments"

"So why do you come down here?"  
"Because coffee is coffee, now let's go get you two ready for the festival"

 _ **A Abandoned Grocery Store a Few miles away from U.A.**_

The little boy Himawari met before with pale skin, bushy black hair and purple eyes was hiding in what he assumed was the breakroom of the store.

He has been hiding in here ever since he got away from the crab man the other day.

There was a couch in the breakroom and canned food left on the selves.

The boy is riding inside a shopping cart around,he would do this all the time because the store was pretty big and he didn't have anything else to keep him from being bored.

He rode the cart down the aisle using a broom to push and steer.

Suddenly he heard doors opening in the store

"Are you sure he is here?"The boy stopped his cart after hearing the voice

"Yes the guy said he saw a boy in a hospital gown with black hair come in here"

The boy jumped out of the cart and silently hid behind a shelf as a man with a monkey head walks by and the man next to him had a pigeons head

"This is majorly creepy man"The pigeon says constantly turning his head to see if anyone was near them

"What do you mean?"The Monkey asks as they walk down an aisle

"We are looking for a little kid in a hospital gown with weird powers or something in a dark abandoned building its like something straight out of a horror movie"  
"Steve relax"The primate looks at all of the empty cans on the floor"He doesn't have any weird powers"

"You don't know Carl"Steve replies to the primate"Walker has not said anything about why she wants that kid,the only one who knew anything about him was crab hands"

"Yeah and now he is dead so I think it's better not to-"The shelf they were next to falls on them and the boy heads for the exit.

"What the hell!"Steve exclaims from under the shelf

The boy leaves the store and starts to run down the street.

He was panicking,thinking of what can he do or where he can go next,he couldn't go to the police he would most likely get arrested for all of the times he was caught trespassing and stealing, the place closest to him was that school

"That's it"The boy smiles

U.A. wasn't that far from where he was at and the teachers there are Pro heroes so if he can get there before those henchmen catch up with him he can probably get one of the teachers or students to help him like how that one girl helped him escape the other day.

 _ **Outside The Dormitories**_

Kaze and Hakari walk up to the front of the building

"And these are the dormitories"Kaze points at the building

"Thank you for showing me around Kaze-san"

"No problem,do you know where you are staying?"

Hakari nods"Yes I already decorated my room and stuff,see you in class tomorrow"The pink haired girls waves and goes into the dormitories

Kaze sighs"What to do now?"

"HEY KAZE!"Garu,Shoron and Joki are jogging in his direction wearing gym uniforms

"Hey Pup"Kaze

"Dammit stop calling me pup!"Garu shouts at him

" language "Joki says sternly and glares at him

The wolf flinches"Sorry mam"

"Red where's the new girl"The brunette asks him as they stop

"Just went to her dorm,what are you guys doing?"

"Training for the sports festival duh"

"Why are you guys ev-"

"HELP!"

They all turn to where to voice is coming from and see the boy running down the street with a wolfman in a suit chasing after him on all fours

"Who's that?"Garu points a the kid

Shoron starts to run over to where the boy is "Doesn't matter lets go hel-"

"Wait"Joki stops her"I'll take care off it"

"Kid if you stop and come with me I won't hurt you"The wolfman shouts at the boy

The boy ignores him and continues to run towards the school

"Fine then"The wolf man howls and a stream of fire shoot out of his mouth towards the boy.

The fire barely its his arm and makes him fall to the ground

"That was a warning kid now come with me before I roast you"The wolf prowls towards the boy as he scoots away from him with a hand on his burnt shoulder

"Wait a sec"The wolf looks at the dormitories

"Is that-"He is interpreted by Joki kicking him in the face knocking him back

"Stay away from this boy or I'll do more than that"

The wolf gets up and growls at the teacher

"Bring it"

 _ **Authors Note**_

 _ **Sorry this chapter is shorter than the last I would have added more but I want to post a chapter every friday and I haven't been getting alot of free time lately.**_

 _ **If you want a better look at how the characters in this story look then go to my twitter account RedHairStudent I am going to be posting the characters faceclaims**_

 _ **I will try to make a good fight scene in the next chapter**_


	4. Chapter 4

I am going to take a break from My Hero Academia:Extras

I have some major writers block so untill I get my muse back I will be use my other story to improve my writing skills

I hope I get my muse back soon though


End file.
